Destined Together
by FukuseishiEi
Summary: Legend has it, there was once a great Pharaoh that had a beautiful princess as his wife, which also making her Queen after marrying him. But, the Pharaoh was killed. Not too long afterwards, the Queen along with her friends and council were cursed under a spell. Prologue is the summary, and the warnings and bashings will be told in Chapter 1. TQ for reading!
1. Prologue

Legend has it that in a long time ago, more specifically, in Ancient Egypt, there was a young Pharaoh that took the throne as a ruler of the great kingdom, at the mere age of thirteen.

He took the throne after the death of his father, the previous Pharaoh, who was loved by all.

All of the girls, princesses, ladies, servants or slaves, even a few princes, lords, and slave boys, lusted over him. Why? For his status, power, riches, and body. He was kind, loving, charming, understanding, and more, which made him wanted by all.

Many had made attempts to capture his heart within their grasp, but none succeeded.

Only one particular princess of another kingdom was able to do so. She was just strolling in the gardens of his palace, when she caught his eyes, making him fall for her.

The Pharaoh had noticed her beautiful appearances. Amethyst jewels as eyes, smooth tan skin, kissed by the God of the Sun, Ra himself, and pink cute lips.

The princess never made a try to get his heart to fall in her delicate palms, but she did have a crush on the young Pharaoh.

But, the fear of rejection was keeping them both apart.

Wanting at least to know her, the Pharaoh soon started to talk to the beautiful princess. The princess was startled when the Pharaoh started to talk to her. She was constantly blushing when the Pharaoh would agree with her, or commenting on her beauty, or chuckle, and such acts.

After getting to know the princess, the Pharaoh fell even more for the princess. As did the princess for the Pharaoh.

Since getting to know each other, the 2 royals had become great friends.

Finally, on a faithful day, the Pharaoh had gathered enough courage to confess his mutual feelings to the princess, which the said person happily accepted. And thus, started their relationship of courting.

Courting the princess for 4 months, the Pharaoh braced himself for another stage in their life.

Marriage. He had proposed to his soul mate, as the princess happily hugged her new fiancé.

The princess was now Queen of Egypt for 5 years, and was pregnant with the Pharaoh's child. The 2 were happily enjoying their lives. When,

the neighboring kingdom declared war with Egypt.

The Pharaoh had immediately went, and tended to his duties, while his Queen took care of the remaining matters of the kingdom.

The war went on for months, until the Pharaoh won. He wanted to quickly return to his lover's side, also the reason he won. The love for his lover, and the longing to meet his Queen again.

Tragedy struck. He was poisoned, on the day he and his army were packing to return to the palace.

The Queen was devastated when her ears received the news of the Pharaoh's death. She didn't want to believe it, so she denied it at first. But, when her eyes feasted on the lifeless corpse, she collapsed.

She mourned for days, weeks of her beloved's death. It shattered her heart into pieces.

The Queen took the throne, and raised as the first female Pharaoh in history, since her son was just merely a few months old.

She may had stood strong when her kingdom needed her, but she would cry for the lost of her one love in the night. All her friends knew what was happening to her. Even the kingdom knew.

9 months after she took the throne, the kingdom was still prosperous as it was before the death of their great Pharaoh.

But, on a day, everything changed.

A magician suddenly burst into the throne room during a meeting, and turned the Queen, her council, even her friends into animals.

It was a spell. The Queen and the remaining others were not able to enter the afterlife, and had to live a life of immortality in the human world as animals. It maybe a blessing to have such a spell cast on a normal person, but it was considered a curse to them. They couldn't meet their Pharaoh, their friend, or in the Queen's case, her lover.

But, everything has its own flaws. If the Queen had successfully found the reincarnation of her beloved, then she and friends will be able to enter the afterlife and meet him once again.

As the Queen now lives in a mansion, looking for the reincarnation of her beloved Pharaoh…

 **A/N:  
I need to have at least one review, and it has to be supportive! You can throw flames at me, rude comments, but I will go on if a person supports me! Thanks for reading! Until next time! Ja'ne!**


	2. Eye-Catching New Student

**A/N: Thank you very much for the lovely reviews, everybody! And I'll be replying the comments here!  
**

**DreamMelody: Thanks! It was my first ever story, so it meant a lot to me! You're like onee-chan to me!(I have siblings, but I'm the eldest. So, ya!)  
Jofisk: I can't say it will be interesting, but I will do my best. Also, your username sounds like one of my classmates' name' Jovin. He's a total prankster!(I don't mean to offend you! Sorry if it did!)Thanks for the support!  
whitlaw123: Thanks! As I've told jofisk, I can't guarantee it'd be interesting, but I'll give it my all. Thank you for the kind words!  
Daken's sister: Thanks for guessing, but it's not her. It's actually someone who is originally a boy, but I gender-bent him... (He's one of the gang.)**

 **I would also like to thank AtemxYamiNeko, Haruka Ritsu, Daken's sister, darkcrystalrose13579, SoulNinjas & whitlaw123 for favoriting or/and following the story! It means a lot to me! In fact, I was going to continue Chapter 1, when I got a stomachache. But after I saw the reviews, favourites, and follows, I immediately felt better! So thanks a lot you guys!**

 **Here are the ships, bashings, and warnings:  
Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping, Blindshipping(Heba x Atem), Chaseshipping  
Tea-Bashing(Sorry guys! I don't like Tea, and sometimes I hate her. I just don't know why. And, she is suitable as the character. I'll try to make her as good as possible, 'cause she is actually a great person), Vivian-Bashing  
Genderbend of the hikaris (includes Joey & Heba)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh! nor its characters. I only own the plot and my OCs. The anime and characters belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Now, that's it. I, FukuseishiEi, present you the first Chapter of Destined Together!**

CHP 1: The eye-catching New Students

A boy was walking towards Domino High, with his gang right beside him. **(A/N: Can you guess who it is?)**

He had tri-colored, star-shaped hair, defying Newton's law of gravity. It was also outlined with red. His eyes were crimson gems, piercing through everyone's soul. His skin was smooth and pale. He was short for average height, making people mistake him as a primary school student. He was Yami Kaiba. (1)

His gang consisted of Josephina Wheeler, Joey for short, Seto Kaiba, Bakura Boyuk, Marik Boyuk, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Hayashi Mitsuru Kotto, short formed , Mitsu, Teino Rui, mostly known as Rui, Rauja Ei, all call her Rei, Mai Valentine, Serenity Wheeler, the sister of Joey, and Tea Gardner.

When they reached the school gates, whispers and murmurs started to elaborate.

Yami and his gang were the popular kids, except for Tea, because she came along in the middle of their second year as seniors.

The gang rolled their eyes at the pointing fingers and glances they were receiving. It was normal for them, and sometimes, it annoyed them to no end. Being popular has its own perks and downfalls.

They all had the class, and so they went into class. They sat down and made small talk, allowing time to pass by them.

thequeenisabouttoappearthequeenisabouttoappearthequeenisabouttoappearthequeenisabouttoappea

The bell rang, signaling the start of class. The teacher walked in and called the class to order.

The students smiled slightly, seeing that their teacher was Miss Lim **(A/N: Yup! She is actually one of my school teachers, and she is really great! Although she is actually a Mdm. -_- Everybody loves her! She's a really great teacher, and I'm gonna miss her after I graduate.)**

Miss Lim was known in the school, as she was kind to almost everybody. Even if you are a trouble student, she would treat you equally.

"Okay, class, today we have a new student, so please make her feel welcomed!" the teacher said cheerily.

Whispers like 'I wonder if she's cute', 'Do you think she's a slut' or 'Is she rich' were heard throughout the class, and Miss Lim didn't like her students being talked about, so she called the class to order once again.

"You can come in now, Miss Heba." the teacher informed, looking at the door.

A girl came in, wearing neat uniform. She had slightly tanned skin, and long hair. Her hair was black, outlined with purple, and blond bangs framed her angelic face. It was also tied into a pony tail. She had amethyst eyes that glittered like jewels in the sunlight.

"Please introduce yourself, Miss Heba." Miss Lim ordered politely.

"Heba Utsukushi. I'm 15 years old. And, yes, I skipped a grade." The girl known as Heba introduced.

 **[Yami's POV]**

I feel like I have an connection to her. Somewhat like a brother-sister relationship. I just don't know why.

I feel like the name's familiar as well. Why do I feel this way?

I sighed deeply.

'Yams? You alright?" Joey asked.

Oh shit! Joey noticed! What do I do? What do I do?!

Okay, calm down, Yami, and act normal. Oh! Whatever! Just tell her the truth! It couldn't hurt, right?

"Nothing, I just feel like I once knew her. And before you jump to conclusions, I also feel like I had a brother-sister relationship with her once. Do NOT get the wrong idea." I warned Joey.

"Relax Yams. I'm not."Joey answered as she shook her hand. I gave out a sigh of relief.

 **{During recess}**

Rumors about Heba were floating all about in the school.

Murmurs such as 'She's cute', 'She's kind' and other things about her were coming out of students' lips. It ticked Yami off. Not in the way as a lover, but in a way of a brother.

Tristan, Duke, Serenity and Mai were going around school, trying to get the latest news, so they wouldn't fall back in fashion or such.

Heba was sitting under a Sakura tree, eating her lunch that was contained in a cute bento. She ate her lunch with a slight smile on her face. If someone was just walking by, they wouldn't notice the smile, so that was how small that smile was.

The gang, curious of the newcomer, wanted to know her, so they decided to invite her to lunch, but they didn't know who would walk to her, and propose the invitation.

"So, who's gonna give the invite?" Bakura asked, leaning against a Sakura tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Joey?" Tea suggested.

Joey's eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "Hell no! It's not like I have anythin' against her, but I've got that feelin' that I don't wanna mess wit' her. So, No."

Marik suddenly smirked at Yami's way, making him worry. He said, "I think that Yami's the most suitable."

Yami's eye widened at the confession. But, he tried to keep it cool, as he said calmly, "What makes you say that Marik?" His tone was calm, too calm.

"You're our leader. And both of your hairstyles are similar. Ya both got star-shaped hair." Marik explained, a snicker on his tanned face.

"So you're judging me by my hairstyle?" Yami asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"Yup!" Marik answered, smiling mischievously.

Bakura snickered as Yami twitched his eyebrows, annoyed. Wanting to taunt their leader more, Bakura added, "So, who votes that our leader proposes the invitation?"

Yami's eyes widened, which then narrowed, since he was glaring at the white-haired teen.

Everybody raised their hands, except for Tea, since she had a crush on the leader, and she didn't want that girl to develop feelings for her Yami.

Yami looked at his gang. Did they betray him?!

Yami sighed, as he grumbled a 'Fine', and went towards the direction of Heba.

When he was in front of Heba, he scratched his head, and gave the invitation.

"Hi! I'm Yami Boyuk. Would you like to have lunch with me and my gang?"

The ones that were silent through out the conversation, Rui, Mitsu and Rei, smiled knowing Heba's answer.

 **A/N: Yes, this is a cliffhanger. I know that a lot of you will be like, WWWHHHHYYYY?!, and are planning to kill me, but if I'm gone from this world, who would continue this story?  
But, I will update as soon as possible, although most of you won't believe me since I updated this so late…  
Which is what I apologize for. I was busy getting ready for my school's annual Sport's Day, 'cause I took part in performing. I thank you all for the support you gave me.**

 **Also, here's a small gift as apology, I would like to inform you that I've already planned a sequel for this story after I finish it. Again, thank you for the support that you guys have given me. *Bows***

 **Until we meet in the next chapter. Bye~**


	3. Lunch and Sports Class

**Hello! FukuseshiEi back with another chappie! I deeply apologize for updating after this long. And this story maybe short, or somehow in the middle of short and long, cause I feel like the way it's working out is somehow,complicated, and I wanna write puzzleshipping fluff!**

 **Also, I'm gonna reply the comments here:  
Haruka Ritsu: Well, if you read chapter 1's last author note, you will somehow find out.  
whitlaw123: Thank you for the praise! It's glad to know that I have a great follower like you! It means a lot to me, knowing that someone would support me throughout this story!**

 **I would like to thank: AtemxYamiNeko, Barbara Jean4541, Haruka Ritsu, SoulNinjas, weird and proud of it, Daken's sister, darkcrystalrose13579, lady necromancer, and whitlaw123 for favouriting or following this story!**

 **Now, on with the show!**

Chapter 3: Lunch & PJ

"Hey guys!" a voice shouted.

The gang, except Yami, turned to see Serenity running up to them, waving her hand. They smiled warmly as a response.

"So, what's Yams doin' there talking to the new girl?" Tristan asked, his hands behind his head.

"Oh! We wanted to get to know the girl, so we were deciding who should invite her to lunch, and in the end, Yami's the 'chosen one'" Joey explained.

Tristan had to stiffen his laughter, of course it was Yami! The others that just arrived, had to do the same, but Serenity failed miserably, as she laughed.

 **{BACK WITH YAMI}**

"Would you like to have lunch with me and my gang?" Yami asked.

"I don't know…"Heba hesitated. Yami was gonna find out who she was, no matter what! And her hesitation wasn't going to stop him!

"Don't worry, my gang and I won't make fun of you, no matter how weird you truly are." Yami assured, as he pointed to his gang, who some were waving their hands, and some were giggling or laughing.

Heba looked at the direction he was pointing, and looked back at the boy at her side. Could she trust him? And an important question: was he the reincarnation of her lover?

 **{Heba's POV}**

Is he the reincarnation of my lover? If he is, then I can meet Atem again!

He does look like him, A LOT. Sharp crimson orbs, star-shaped, tri-colored hair, all the features matched! Except for the skin…

I look at him, with my look saying, _Really, how can I be so sure?_

I had that look for two reasons. One, I wanted to see if he was stating the truth. Two, it was because of my thoughts. I'm lucky!

He looked at me in curiosity, not understanding what my look said at first, but then he understood it and said, "Well, I can't guarantee we won't pull jokes on you."

 **{End of Heba's POV}**

Yami grinned sheepishly, while scratching his head.

Heba thought for a while, and accepted the offer, as she said, "Okay then. I accept your offer. But, I'm not a person to socialize. Is that alright?"

Yami shook his head smiling, telling her that they didn't mind without words. Heba smiled, as she stood up.

"I'm grateful for the offer." Heba thanked, smiling warmly.

Heba and Yami walked over to the gang, who had stopped laughing, and were waving their hand at the direction of the two. When Heba and Yami were with the gang, Heba thanked them for their offer again. Rui, Rei and Kotto somehow talked to Heba like they knew each for years. This made the rest of the gang curios.

After minutes of chatting and laughing, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

"So, what classes ya' havin' Heb?" Joey asked, using the new nickname she gave Heba. "Well, let's see," Heba replied looking at her piece of paper. "Hmm…PJ. You?"

Joey's face lit up with joy, as she gave her answer, "Same! All of us are in that class!" The others nodded in confirm.

"Well, let's go. We don't wanna be late now, do we?" Heba said, as she smiled warmly.

Many would think that it was going to be Joey, Tristan, Tea, or Yami who would respond to the question, but it was a shocker. The ones who were silent through out the conversation, Mitsu, Rui and Rei, answered her together, "Of course, Heba!", as they ran up to her, and patted her shoulder.

The girls turned right, and went to the girls' bathhouse to change their clothes, while the boys went the opposite direction.

 **{After everyone changed their clothes}**

When all of the students entered the school gym, whistles were heard through out. Heba was attracting, just wearing the school uniform, but wearing the sports costume made the boys drool. Literally.

"That's our Heba for you, boys." Rui stated in a joking tone. Mitsu then glared at any boy who were looking up and down her legs or body continuously, and shouted so everybody could hear her, "So, hands off! She's reserved!"

A girl walked up to Heba, and eyed her body. After the action, she said in a mocking tone, "Oh~ So you're the new girl? Ugly much?" **(A/N: Throw as much things you would like at this bitch! I don't care! She's just an OC! In fact I would be happy if you did so. And when I say things, it means rotten tomatoes, cabbages, etc.!)**

The girl had black eyes, brown hair which she let down, and pale skin. Her body and appearances was just so slightly more beautiful than average, and she was so boastful of it!

Heba raised an elegant brow, and asked, "Who are you?" The girl looked at her, shocked. She said, "I,", Pointing to herself, "am Tracy, the most beautiful girl in this school." **(A/N: *Gags* As if!)**

Heba was disgusted with how this girl was acting, but she didn't do anything. She just turned to Mitsu, making Rui put her beside Heba's lips, as she whispered something into her ear, something that made Mitsu smirk along with Rui. This started to make Tracy worry. She didn't know the new girl's personality, and the smirks weren't reassuring.

Heba looked back at her, smirking, as she proposed a game of volleyball. Tracy looked at her, triumph upon her face.

 **{Tracy's POV}**

It looks like the new girl doesn't know who she is challenging, does she? I'm one of the school's volleyball team's member, while she's just a newbie in this school.

I accepted the challenge. This is going to be easy! The girl will be humiliated that she would have to transfer! And I would be worshipped by everybody!

 **{End of Tracy's POV}**

The teacher came in, and blew his whistle, as everyone gathered around him.

The teacher straightened, as he shouted, "Alright class! I want you to run on the track 3 rounds, and I'll divide teams!" All the students grumbled or groan at the announcement, as they walked lifelessly to the track.

The teacher took his place beside the track, as he shouted again, "Okay, class! When I blow the whistle, you will start running! On your mark! Get Set! Go!" He blew the whistle, and off they were running on the track.

All the students watched with widened eyes and awe as Heba, Rui, Rei and Mitsu ran pass them, while happily chatting.

When all of the students had run 3 rounds, the teacher praised the 4 girls, making them blush. He then divided the students into two groups, Yami, Joey, Seto, Heba, Bakura, Marik, Tea, Rui, Rei, Mitsu and Tristan on one of the teams, and the others on the second team with Tracy.

The teacher blew his whistle, and the game of volleyball had officially started. Tracy stood at the front, while Heba stood as well.

Rei was good at the said sport, so having her on the team was a big upper hand.

But something shocked the team. Rei had challenged Heba! Was Heba's skill even that great? Only one way to find out, and it was by watching.

Heba smirked when Rei passed her the ball, and she hit the ball with great strength, as the ball hit Tracy in the face. She fell, and she had a bloody nose.

The 3 girls, Rei, Mitsu and Rui laughed, along with the other students at the scene. The teacher quickly ran to the fallen girl, and took her to the infirmary, without punishing Heba.

 **Also, a little sneak: Heba knows Teino Rui, Rauja Ei and Hayashi Mitsuru Kotto. Guess their connection! The first one to get it right and submit it will get an appearance in the story! (But not too big of it! Just that they'll be mentioned.)**


	4. More New Girls?

**I'm deeply sorry for not updating! The WiFi became a prick! Also, I only now noticed that I've forgotten about the disclaimer!**

 **Well, let's reply to our reviews, shall we? (Which is only one. *Cries*)  
Haruka Ritsu: Yup! Your answer is correct 90%, so you're getting mentioned! Congrats! But, I don't really know much about your personality, so I'm sorry if it displeases you.**

 **A whole bucket of thank you's to those that added the story to their favorites or followed the story:  
AtemxYamiNeko, Barbara Jean4541, Haruka Ritsu, SoulNinjas, shinoyukine27, weird and proud about it, Daken's sister, darkcrystalrose13579, lady necromancer, whitlaw 123.**

 **I would also like to thank all of you silent readers out there. Don't be shy, and review! You guys can even make guesses, give me ideas, etc..**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!, the characters or anything! If I did own Yu Gi Oh!, IAtem and Yami would have been 2 different people, and Yugi will be hinted as Yami's Queen in the past! Atem wouldn't even enter the Afterlife! Heba will also be added!**

* * *

CHP 3: More New Girls ?

It had been a few weeks after the 'volleyball incident', Heba's popularity rose higher, and she was invited to join the gang, which she happily accepted.

The gang, now including Heba, was walking down the corridor to their classroom, when their path was blocked by none other than Tracy. Anger was clearly visible on her face.

Heba narrowed her eyes at the girl, and asked, "What do you want? Bitch." **(A/N: Whoo~! You go Heba!)**

This made the anger in Tracy burn even brighter. She shouted at the tri-color haired girl, "You humiliated me! Who do you think you are?! To do that to me! I'm the most beautiful girl in this school! **(A/N: *gags* As if!)** You know that?!"

Heba was unfazed by the girl's outburst. She looked at the girl with a blank expression, as she answered in a calm tone, "Who do I think I am? I'm Heba Utsukushi. You're the most beautiful girl? Please, a blind can even tell you're ugly." **(A/N: Mitsu and Rui: Booyah!)**

Tracy's face was now beet red from embarrassment. She turned her head, seeing students gasp, murmur and whisper among themselves. She knew they were talking about how Heba humiliated her and how Heba hit her face with the ball. She stormed off embarrassed, as Heba smirked.

After the girl was out of sight, Joey had Heba gasping for air as she hugged the girl.

"J-Joey, a-air." Heba managed to gasp out. Joey quickly let go as she apologized.

The gang continued on their way to class, resuming their chatting which was interrupted by Tracy.

On their way, they heard the gossip of two girls.

"Hey, have you heard?" girl 1 said.

"What?" girl 2 asked, her eyebrows raising curiously.

"There are three new girls, the boys say that their cute."

Rui, Rei, Mitsu and Heba looked at each other. This made Yami suspicious, he watched the girls, as he listened to their conversation attentively.

Mitsu walked over to the two girls, and politely asked them for the information. "Hi. I'm Hayashi Mitsuru Kotto. Who are you? I accidently overheard your conversation, and I'm curious as to how you got the information."

Girl 1, replied as she shook Mitsu's offered hand, "Hello. I'm Haruka Ritsu. Well, one of my friends told us her boyfriend and his gang 'unintentionally' heard the headmaster and a teacher's conversation. They were going through a few files of three new students."

Rui then came over, asking, "Umm, do you know their names?"

Haruka looked at the girl. She nodded as she smiled warmly. She answered while smiling, "Yes, I kind of do. If the boys heard correct, their names were: Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar and, what was it? Ah! Fukuseishi Ei. **(A/N: Yes! I'm adding myself! I wanna accompany my friends! PS: The OCs are actually my friends, but not their real names!)**

The two girls thanked Haruka, as they walked back to their gang.

"So, was it 'them'?"Heba asked the two that had just returned.

Mitsu nodded her head as a silent 'yes'

"I can't wait to meet them again! It's been so long!" Rui stated her mind, her face beamed with joy.

The others looked at the 3 girls; this wasn't the girls usual behavior when a new student came!

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Hey! Have you heard?" Joey asked in obvious excitement, as the gang walked to their class._

" _Heard what, Joey?" Tea asked, as she turned to the excited blonde._

" _There are gonna be new students!" Joey answered, her excitement now ten folds greater._

 _3 grumbles were heard in the group as the others turned to the source of the sound. It was by Rui, Mitsu and Rei. They raised their brow at the 3 girls with annoyed faces._

" _Great. Just what we needed. More fake friends, and people using us. I'm so delighted." Mitsu said with annoyance and sarcasm in her voice. Rui looked annoyed, and Rei let out a sigh._

' _Fake friends.' the gang thought in their minds. The verb and their elementary school memories were a touchy subject for the 3 girls. It was as if the verb and the memories held a dagger, waiting to pounce on the girls and stab them._

 _The three girls hated how new students would try to be their friends, and how they only used them to gain fame._

 _They also hated how people wouldn't be themselves, just solemnly because being afraid of others giving them weird glances. This annoyed them. The kind ones always get bullied, while the cruel ones reach the top with violence._

" _Well, let's just hope that they're like her." Rei stated. Her eyes held sadness in them as she finished the sentence. She sighed._

 _The other two, Rui and Mitsu, gave her a look of pity, sorrow, and longing._

 _The others wanted to ask who they were talking about, but one look from their leader, the thought vanished, leaving no trace._

 _They knew the girls would tell them when they were ready, so they didn't rush things. Everything has their own time, they understood._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 **I'm sorry if you weren't mentioned! I typed this sometime ago, and I don't really want to edit the author's note. cause I was really busy when I typed this. I had a graduation trip to pack for. So if you did add the story to your follows or favorites, your names will be mentioned in the next chapter, which i hope will be coming out soon.**


	5. Reunion of Friends

**A/N: Yay! I can finally continue my story! I would like to thank you readers out there for your constant support! Even when I couldn't update. Thank you so much!**

 **I would also like to thank those that supported me by adding the story to your favorites or follows:  
AtemxYamiNeko Daken's sister  
Atenia Yuki ForeverWildfire2.0  
Barbara Jean4514 Wrath of Pride  
SoulNinjas darkcrystalrose13579  
crazy and random child lady necromancer  
shinoyukine27 whitlaw123  
weird and proud about it**

 **Disclaimer: Fukuseishi Ei does not own Yu Gi Oh!, or any of its characters. She only owns the plot.**

* * *

CHP 4: Reunion of Friends

The next day, the gang was walking down to class. Yami had texted them, telling them about this suspicion. They had decided to ask the three girls about these friends.

As they walked to class together, their plan slowly came into play.

"Hey, Rui, Rei, Mitsu, Heb, do you know these three new students?" Joey asked, wanting answers.

"Umm…" Rui, Mitsu and Rei started nervously. Mitsu and Rui started to fiddle with their hair, while Rei started to scribble on her sketch book. It was a clear sign that they were nervous.

Heba looked at her friends with worry in her eyes. _'They're afraid to bring up their childhood. The only ones they're comfortable to discuss it with are only each other and Fukuseishi Ei. I understand that. They all went through the same thing, at the same time…'_ Heba thought. She sighed, knowing full-well they were uncomfortable talking about it. Heba proposed, "Girls, do you want me to help you explain it to them, or you explaining to them yourselves? You don't need to tell them if you don't want to."

The whole gang looked at her, excluding the 3 girls. Then the gang looked back at the girls, eager to know the answer to Heba's proposal.

"W-we prefer waiting for Fukuseishi Ei then tell them about it with her." Rui answered Heba.

A look from Heba, and the gang knew that they stepped on a territory they shouldn't have. They had forgotten that their childhood was a touchy subject for the three.

They continued to walk to class, but this time in uncomfortable silence. The 3 girls were nervous, and the nervousness filled the air, causing the unwanted silence.

They entered the class 15 minutes before the bell rang, and sat down the same silence floating in the air around them. The students in the classroom noticed, and turned their lively chatter into hushed whispers.

* * *

"Ring!" the bell rang as it always did at the start of class. Grumbles of unhappiness and annoyance were immediately heard. The teacher entered just as the grumbles started to appear, and she smiled bitterly towards the students. She understood their gesture.

"Well class," Miss Lim started, gaining the attention of all the students, "we have 3 new students." Whispers filled the air within the second. Miss Lim cleared her throat, and looked sternly at the students. The students heard of the teacher's reputation, and quickly stopped all conversation, and sat up straight, looking at their teacher straight in the eye.

A smile of contentment was on her face seconds later.

"Please come in, girls." The teacher invited, looking at the door eagerly.

3 girls walked in, and Rui, Rei and Mitsu's immediately brightened as the last one entered. This did not go unnoticed by the gang.

"Would you introduce yourselves, girls?" Miss Tan requested.

A girl with snow-white hair went first. "Hi. (2) I'm Ryou Bakura. I skipped a grade when I was in elementary school. So, I'm 15 years old."

"Malik Ishtar," the girl with platinum gold started, as gasps came out the lips of students. "the same age with Ryou here." She finished as she pointed at Ryou with her stuck out thumb.

The last girl introduced herself. She never looked up. "Fukuseishi Ei. Age 15." she introduced in a small voice. The gang had to struggle to hear what she said, since they were at the back of the classroom.

Rui, noticing their struggle and confusion, she explained, "She can be extremely shy when she wants." Mitsu added, "And not literally wanting to. You get what she means." Rei also informed them of what Fukuseishi Ei said.

"How did you know what she was saying?" Bakura (1) asked, not believing the others couldn't hear what she was saying, while the girls could hear her loud and clear.

"Oh. A tactic the three of us mustered." Mitsu explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, and what is this tactic?" Marik asked, raising a brow.

"Lip reading." Mitsu and Rui answered at the same time.

Miss Lim cleared her throat, "Excuse me, may I have your attention, please?"

Mitsu, Rei, and Rui immediately turned back to the front of class and gave the teacher an apologetic look. The teacher understood that the teenagers sometimes just couldn't control themselves, so she just smiled back.

"Girls, find an empty seat and sit down." Miss Lim ordered kindly.

There were two empty seats in front of Bakura and Marik, and their look-alikes had taken them and sat in front of them. Mitsu, Rui and Rei waved their hand slightly, trying to get Fukuseishi Ei's attention. And they succeeded. The three girls pointed to an empty seat beside Rei, and she sat down beside them.

"Long time no see, Fui." Rui whispered, using Fukuseishi Ei's nickname.

* * *

 **A/N:  
1] I only now notice that Bakura and marik didn't have any screen time since chapter 2. Hehe. Sorry Bakura and Marik lovers. *Scratches head and grins sheepishly* I promise I'll give them more screen time.**

 **Review? Or any ideas are welcomed! If you thought of something, and would like to change somewhere within the story, PM me or review, and I'll give you the right to post the story as yours, and it will be considered inspired.**

 **Till next time! *Waves hand***


	6. Return of Friend?

**A/N: This fanfiction is rated T, so there is going to be something as to why it is rated that. There will be swearing in this chapter** _ **.**_ **Don't worry, it won't be frequent. It will just be in some of the chapters, and when they do, I'll give you a warning before the chapter. I'm adding a warning at the end of the authoress's note for those who don't read these things. some people don't read these because of 1, the author may had finished it when they approached it; 2, No offence.**

 **Thanks to those that added this piece of fanfiction to their favorites and follows list,**

 **Miriali Paolini  
ForeverWildfire2.0  
B** **rittanyWilton  
** **AtemxYamiNeko  
Atenia Yuki  
Wrath of Pride  
** **Barbara Jean4541  
Daken's sister  
crazy and random child  
** **lady necromancer  
whitlaw123  
darkcrystalrose13579  
** **weird and proud about it  
shinoyukine27  
SoulNinjas**

 **And now, enjoy the story. And please review after this. I'm not getting any since Chapter 4… I feel like I did something wrong… If I did, tell me, and I'll fix it.**

 **If there's anything that you find weird in the story, tell me in the reviews, or Private Message me. Don't be shy to tell me. I'll listen.**

 **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SWEARING**

* * *

CHP 5: Reacquainted

"Rui?" Fukuseishi Ei said, wanting confirmation that the girl was her long-time friend.

"Yup, it's us." Rei confirmed. Having confirmation, Fui, hugged the three girls, much to the gang's surprise. They wanted to question them, but chose to wait till break.

They also noticed that Fukuseishi Ei, or Fui, as the three girls called her, had more knowledge than they thought she would have. The three girls also had some knowledge that they kept to themselves. It puzzled them.

"Well, that's it for today class," their Geography teacher told them. "Please bring a map next time. You come to class. We'll be needing it. And don't bring one too big." Their teacher added, knowing that her students tend to overdo these things. A few of the students snickered at the remark.

The gang left their bags in the classroom, and went for break. (1) Rui, Mitsu, Rei and Fui already gone.

They went to their Sakura tree, and noticed that the four missing girls were under another Sakura tree, happily chatting away, as if it didn't matter that they weren't sitting, but standing.

Rei suddenly pointed at the gang, and Fui nervously shaking her head. The gang also noticed the three girls' features soften. Their acts looked as if they were trying to encourage Fui and sooth her of her pain.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Bakura asked, looking at the gang.

Seto looked at him, and gave an answer, lifelessly, "Why don't you just go there and ask? Or do it the way the you and Tomb Keeper do it, eavesdrop."

The two mentioned glared at him, while he kept on typing on his laptop.

 **{With the 4 girls} Mitsu's P.O.V.**

"It's been so long, Fui. We missed you." I said, as we hugged her. She hugged us back.

We noticed that our friend hasn't changed. Even her hairstyle.

"Fui, where were you all this time?" Rei asked, slightly worried.

She sighed, and answered, "In _that_ school."

Rei, Rui, and my eyes widened. Our friend still went through all that, while we were in Japan, going through our lives, happily. We understood how their friend survived.

"They kept on teasing and bullying you?" Rui asked, after she got over her shock. Fui nodded sadly.

My expression turned into one full of anger. ' _How could they?! Can't they just f* off?!'_ I thought furiously. I would never tolerate bullying, and I will torture those that dare do that to my friends. Well, if they allowed me to do so that is.

"I just hope that these people here won't find out about my, _difference_." Fui said.

"They won't." I assured her. She was always afraid of people's weird glances. She didn't care about her reputation, she was afraid of being judged.

"And we'll always be there to help you." Rui stated, as Rei went and hug her.

"Thanks guys. I don't know where I'll be without you here with me." Fui said warmly, returning the group hug.

 **{With the gang}**

The gang were inspecting the new girl, watching her every movement.

"So, what do you guys think of her, puppy?" Seto asked Joey, not looking up from his work.

"Well, from how they are treating her, I'll say she's a friend of theirs. Also… DON'T CALL ME PUPPY !" Joey yelled at her boyfriend, attracting the attention of other students.

The gang were used to it, so they ignored the stares, as they continued what they were doing.

Only moments later, Mai, Serenity, Duke and Tristan were by their side, only to be met with silence.

"That's Fukuseishi Ei, as you already know from her introduction in class. She's their childhood friend. The one that they mentioned this morning." Heba informed, breaking the silence.

The gang merely looked at her, ' _She's full of surprises._ 'the gang thought in their minds.

* * *

 **How was it? And I'm sorry for not having a set time when I would upload the chapters. I'll upload when I've finished the next chapter. Well, that's it for my annoying babbling.**


	7. Another Side of Her

**A/N: I would like to tell you that Tea-bashing has been changed to Anzu-bashing. I know Tea and Anzu are the same, but in this, they aren't.**

 **I apologize not updating for so long. School work just had to come down on me like the tsunami that hit Penang, Malaysia (read Malaysia's papers of the next day). I bet no one here knows what I'm talking about, huh? -_-**

 **Before I start… Thank you to those that added this to their favourite and follow list:**

 **Miriali Paolini  
** **ForeverWildfire2.0  
** **B** **rittanyWilton  
** **AtemxYamiNeko  
Atenia Yuki  
Wrath of Pride  
** **Barbara Jean4541  
Daken's sister  
crazy and random child  
** **lady necromancer  
whitlaw123  
darkcrystalrose13579  
** **weird and proud about it  
shinoyukine27  
SoulNinjas  
** **pearsonjudy4  
** **twilight219**  
 **Moonfirekitsune**  
 **Silver1993**  
 **Spirit of Aura**  
 **Tenshiwings101**  
 **Timaeus-Atem-Yami-Yugi4alltime**  
 **kaykay1573**  
 **darkcrystalrose13579** **  
**

 **Now, please enjoy Chapter 6.**

* * *

CHP 6: Another Side of Her…

"And it's believed that you, Heba, know her. Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtar too. According to the rumours that is." Tristan stated. All eyes were looking at Heba attentively, waiting for her answer.

Heba looked back at them innocently, but then she lowered her head and sighed. "Yes. I know them. Me, Ryou and Malik knew each other before I met them, as did Rei, Mitsu,Rui and Fei." She informed.

"Fei?" Tea asked, noticing the name.

"Sorry," Heba apologized. She scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. She had forgotten that the gang didn't know of the nickname, "Fei is Fukuseishi Ei's nickname.

"The 4 were either ignored, used, or bullied by others. They also had another friend, also laughed by others because she didn't follow the _latest_ fashion, didn't really chase after the _latest_ songs, and so on." Heba informed, rolling her eyes when she said 'latest'.

"Do you know how those 4,", Tea asked as she pointed to Fei, Mitsu, Rui and Rei, "met each other? They seem so close. Not to mention they aren't surprised that the new girl was shy in class, the next all cheery."

What Tea said was true as the gang turned, studying as Fukuseishi Ei, or rather the name Heba had given her, Fei, was happily chatting away with the remaining 3 girls, with the occasionally an eye-roll or her tongue sticking out.

Heba, sensing the gang's confusion for Fei's action, cleared her throat, and said, "The reason for her behaviour is for another time, as well as Tea's question. Both will be answered only by them themselves. How they met is part of their childhood."

"Oh! And," Heba added quickly, as the gang's attention was fully on her, wanting know more about the new girl, who obviously is a friend of the 3 girls. "I'll advise you NOT to insult ANY one of them. Unless you want a free visit the nurse, feel free. I've witnessed those 3 doing it, but Fei can be even more painful than all of them combined, giving her resistance and knowledge in certain fields…" She shivered at the memory.

 _Flashback  
"Stop it… Or I'll…" Fei warned, letting the sentence hang in the air, causing the everyone on the field to tense. She was greatly known for her violence to those who made her friends suffer, but if they made herself suffer, she wouldn't seek the torture. _Revenge only on those that tortured her friends. _Her rule._

" _Or you'll what? Huh? Step on my foot? Oh, I'm so scared. I'll have to call my mommy." The boy, obviously the leader, said, sarcastic dripping like slime in his tone. His gang behind him laughed, as they kept on beating Mitsu, Rui and Rei. All of them were actually afraid, including the leader, but they hid it, their pride came first in everything._

" _You asked for it…" Fei said, close to a whisper, a promise of torture in the words. She raised her head and walked forward with a blank face, she was unreadable. She stopped in front of the leader, and did the unexpected…_

 _She kicked him with Taekwondo's front kick, hitting his face up._

 _The rest of the boys witnessed the attack, and some ran away, frightened, while others went and fought with Fei. They caught her from the back, restraining her hands by holding between her shoulder and elbow. They were quick but not quick enough. She rammed her elbow to the back, hitting the boys in the stomach. They clutched their painful stomach, kneeling on the floor._

 _More ran over to her, as she punched one on the nose, giving him a nose bleed, while she did a back kick._

 _Two more went over to her. One sent a kick, while another sent a punch at the same time. She did a backflip; the action had been a risky one. It had to be on the exactly correct second, or she would receive both attacks. When she did the flip, her legs hit the boy who sent the punch in the chin just like how the leader received the kick. The one that sent the kick was safe. For now. She did a back hook kick, hitting his face like a slap, as he felled to the grass, hard. And when they regained their senses, Fei spoke:_

" _Who's up next?"_

 _It scared them. A girl, defeating 7 boys. Those that were on the floor scrambled to their feet, and ran away, not wanting to receive any more pain. Her attacks were harsh in her current state. The leader looked behind himself, finding his gang only a few people, but they were shivering in fear, the others had made a getaway, not wanting to be receive the end of the girl's anger._

 _The leader stood alone, fear was evident in his eyes. He didn't bother to hide it anymore, this girl was insane!_

" _This," Fei started, "is your last warning. If you dare harm anyone, and I find out, you'll be wanting to meet Anubis. You hear me?" The threat was low, and it meant that she would go through with it. Every word._

" _O-of course! B-bye!" he trembled, as he scrambled and ran. He wouldn't want to mess with her anymore!_

 _Fei walked over to the 3 girls, and kneeled in front of them. "Are you guys alright?" she asked. Unlike seconds before, she now had emotions in her voice, more specifically, worry and anxious._

 _Rui looked at her, "Ya… We're fine. Thanks. That was awesome!" she exclaimed, excitement on her face, trying to assure her friend. Rui and the others knew, that fake emotion couldn't fool anyone withing their little group._

 _End Flashback_

She shuddered. It always brought shivers whenever she remembered Fei fighting. In fact the others fighting was also the same reaction.

She noticed that Rui was waving them over, as Fei sighed and put down her bag that she had brought along. The others in the gang looked at her with a puzzled face or a lifted brow.

"Well, should we go and investigate?" Heba asked as she stood up. She brushed the back of her skirt to get rid of the dirt before she smoothened the front. The gang nodded their agreement as they stood up one by one.

They walked over while chatting. They turned in time just to be shocked.

Their jaws dropped, Fei, Fukuseishi Ei, the new girl, was playing the Chinese Yoyo. They didn't mean to sound offensive, but, it was totally unexpected!

Yami gave a thought, and realised that they didn't really know much of Fei, only that she was Rui, Rei and Mitsu's childhood friend. So they were bound to find things they didn't know about her.

"Give me one." Fei suddenly said. The voice she used surprised them. She had talked with slight excitement. But they were confused as to what she was talking about. They looked at Heba for answers, but she gave them a look that said, 'Do you expect me to know everything about her?'

"Well," Mitsu said as she tapped her chin, indicating she was in thought, "can you do the one where you make the yoyo run along your waist?" Fei looked at her, a face that literally meant 'You have got to be kidding me!' Mitsu replied a 'Nope', with a child's innocent face, not to mention popping the 'p'.

The girl gave an exasperated sigh, as she continued to pull on one of the sticks, quickening the spin of the yoyo. While she was doing that, her other 3 friends started to chant, something along the lines of 'Go Fei!' and 'Do it!'. All Fei gave in reply was an annoyed, but not impolite 'Shut Up.'

She made a circle motion with the stick she used to quicken the speed, releasing the circle that wrapped the joint of the yoyo. She bent her waist, as her waist hovered above the yoyo and between the thread that was connected to the two sticks.

 _Now this is called thrill!_ she thought. The next was the important part. She controlled the two sticks with perfect timing, as the yoyo circled around her waist. Mitsu kept on chanting in enthusiasm. When the speed had slowed down, Fei raised from the pose she had, and brought the two sticks to the front. She made another circle motion using the right stick.

They noticed that a small crowd had formed.

Clapping got their attention, as they turned to the source. Heba was the one clapping. "Well, Fei, how long has it been, hmm?" Heba asked as she put both hands on her waist while an eyebrow was raised elegantly. She had on what looked like between a smirk and a smile on her face.

"Hey." was Fei's short reply. While Heba gave a grin.

She walked over to the girl, and gave a slap to the girl's back. "Never thought this part would make its way back to you, ne?" Heba said as she continued her previous actions. Her grin still upon her face.

The gang could only stand of to the side. It was occasional, but right now, they felt like they were the background characters, only there to stand aside as the main characters continue with their act. Heba was the first main character, while the other girls were the rest of the main characters.

They felt a coldness in their bodies, despite the bright scorching sun. No, it wasn't physical. They knew. It originated from the bottom, deepest part of their hearts.

Just when they thought they've found out about her, another side comes.

 _How many sides are there to her ?_


End file.
